


Assorted Marvel Reader Inserts

by Land_of_Domes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, More to Follow - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Yes Marvel!, Yes crappy title!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few One-Shots with Marvels finest ;) I'll steadily add more, no worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The same pocedure as every year (Bucky)

You put your forehead on the steering weel and sighed. Today was your long shift at work, normally that meant that you were too exhausted to even think of cooking so you’d get take away from your favourite restaurant instead and call it an early night. But not today. You were usually too paranoid to ever lose or forget your wallet anywhere but when you checked your bag this morning after your coffee break, it was inexplainibly gone.

You thought of all the calls you had to make in case it was really stolen and not lying somewhere in the general chaos called your apartment and felt a headache coming. To make things worse your stomach started to growl insistingly reminding you that you hadn’t eaten anything in the last hours. Finally you left the car and walked up the few stairs to your apartment in a slow trod. You briefly thought of the possibility that your surprise guest might be in, but dismissed same thought when you walked into your dark living room. You turned on the lights and threw your bag into a corner of the room. You raised your eyebrows once you saw your wallet lying next to the remote on the couch table. _Guess there is a first time for everything._ Just when you were prepared to fall on the couch and never move again you heard a clattering noise coming from the kitchen.

You tried to calm your racing heart. No need to get scared, you told yourself. The front door was twice locked just like you prefered and there was no more chaos than usual in your apartment. So no thief probably. Either it was your friend looking for some food or someone not interested in your stuff. You swallowed nervously at the thought. But if it was Bucky…..why were the lights in your living room turned off. After you got used to him frequently appearing in your apartment without ever getting a key he started to announce his presence by turning on all the lights. At least that’s what you hoped his reason was. Either way the person in the kitchen must have heard you by now. You squared your shoulders and crept towards the kitchen.

You slowly opened the door only to recoil from the thick smoke emerging from the room. You coughed and saw through the tears in your eyes the brunet soldier waving the smoke towards the open window with one of your magazines. You looked at the mess on your kitchen bench _Why are there so many lemons?_ You thought and stepped into the room since most of the smoke was gone now and had to laugh. Once Bucky actually turned around and faced you it was apparrent that he wore one of the horrible pink and frilly aprons your aunt gifted to you like a clockwork every single christmas. The effect it had on the scowling muscular man was hilarious. His expression got darker by the second when you didn’t calm down and nearly collapsed from laughter. He ripped the apron off and grabbed the tray from the oven with his left hand.

Your laughter stopped abruptly. The tray was obviously still very hot from the oven and it didn’t matter how often you saw him use his metal arm in such manner, it still made you cringe everytime. He placed the tray on top of your oven and now you saw that it contained an actually not that badly burned roasted chicken.

“Good evening, stranger.” You finally said and stepped closer to gently place your arm around his waist. You learned early on that Bucky needed this kind of friendly affection after the years of physical deprivation. And if you didn’t let your thoughts linger too long on it then you couldn’t read too much into it. The guy needed a friend, not someone to get into the tight cargo pants of his.

“What’s the occasion?” You joked and stepped away to pour yourself a glass of water.

“Not that I’m ungratefull since I left my wallet here I haven’t been able to get anything to-” You stopped. Bucky knew your schedule, so he was very aware that today was take away day.

You narrowed your eyes at him. His face remained suspiciously expressionless.

“If you sit down, I’ll get the plates out,” He said in a gruff voice. You stared at each other for a few minutes.

“Will you just sit down already,” He grumbled and averted his eyes and…was that a blush. You were pretty sure you saw the imfamous Winter Soldier blush just before he could turn away to take out the plates. Speechless for once you sat down. His perfect poker face was already fully activated again when he came and sat down at the other end of the table. “So…” You began, “Any idea on what caused all that smoke?” You started to straighten the table cloth, occupying your nervous hands.

“I think your oven tray has a hole. It leaked and the fluid dropped onto the ground.” He said in a low tone and started to carve the chicken and load your plate with food. You didn’t stop him even though you were sure that no non-enhanced human could ever eat that much.

“This looks good,” You lied and poked the half-burned chicken with your fork. Hopeful eyes looked at you, “It’s called Chicken Savannah.” Temptation had unresistable heart-break blue eyes. You closed your eyes and quickly shoved a piece of food into your mouth. You couldn’t keep the grimace from taking over your face. _So…sour_. You coughed. “So this is an….interesting flavour,” You started only to be interrupted by your companions cynical laugh.

“It’s no good is it? Typical. You know, I used to cook everyday for me and Steve. Had to really, Steve could barely work with his health let alone help with the house work.” He chuckled in a self-deprecating way. “You would have liked me back then, I mean the man I was before…” He trailed off and glanced downwards.

“Bucky…,” You struggled to find the right words. “I like you now. Even if you fail at cooking, so what, I’ll probably never make a perfect soufflé. I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life, even if you absolutely destroy my kitchen.” Your passionate plea was interrupted by the brunets amused laugh. “It really is quite sour, isn’t it? And you should really stop trying to make them. You waste so many eggs.” He said and a grin broke out on your face. How much of that sudden emotional change was fake and how much was real you could never tell. You were just glad he didn’t down talk himself anymore.

“But seriously, you took my wallet didn’t you? I never forget my wallet.” You asked only to notice the smirk appearing and disappearing as quick as lightning on the face of the man in front of you.

“Why would I ever do that?” He asked innocently enough, but his eyes.. his eyes told a different story. He stood up and retrieved a bottle of red wine. He poured two glasses and continued in a casual tone, “My friend is in love with this girl. He wants to ask her out but is very nervous about it since he’s been told that he can be a bit intense with people. So he planned this whole evening and even cooked for her” He winced at this part. You couldn’t believe what you heard. “Does she love him too?” You asked hesitantly.

“He’s got a good feeling about this at least. So while she is distracted by the food and wine he intends to go over to her and lift her up from the chair.” He started to walk towards you. “And then?” You asked in a breathless voice.

Then he’ll kiss her senseless.” You looked from the burnt food to the wine glass and then to the devilishly smirking man in front of you.

“Sounds like a good plan.”


	2. And so he sleeps..(Bucky and Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for my dearest bro.

A light breeze caressed your sleeping form, made you shiver and eventually woke you up. The metal arm of your lover, that only moments ago was just as warm as a regular arm through the steady body contact, was now a freezing block of ice across your waist. The muscular chest pressed against your back was your only source of warmth. _Where was your blanket?_

You slowly opened your eyes only to see that the blond sleeping on your other side was curled into a ball, huddled under said blanket. You tried to stretch your arm towards the man, to pull the blankets back again, but couldn’t reach him from the tight embrace the soldier had you caught in. Suddenly the metal arm clamped around you, the natural response of a predator keeping its prey still. 

“Where do you plan to go?” An amused voice, rough from sleep, rasped into your ear. You shivered for a different reason now.

“Just trying to get a bit of blanket back from Steve… he’s living the high life right now…or at least the warm life,”

You answered in a whisper and moved back into the arms of your lover- even if one of them was as cold as the antarctis right now. You could almost feel the calculating eyes of your boyfriend assess the situation, when suddenly the cold weight of his arm disappeared from your waist only to reappear and pull the blankets away from the other man in such a forceful manner that he was catapulted to the ground.

The brunet hastily tucked the blanket around both of you so that a certain someone couldn’t pull on a loose end and unravel you two. Meanwhile the blond on the ground groaned and warily looked over the edge of the bed. His eyes narrowed at the giggling almost completely covered mountain of his two lovers. 

“You know this means war, right?” He climbed back on the bed and threw himself onto the big lump to try and win the blanket back, but your comrades grip on said price stayed…well iron.

Changing his tactic Steve now began to tickle the lump until you couldn’t hold back anymore and started to wiggle around trying to evade his fingers. Seeing a hole in the defense of the enemy the captain didn’t stop his merciless tickling until one corner of the blanket was finally free. The blond, never one to waste an opportunity, immediately started to worm his way into the warm cocoon, pressing you into the arms of the soldier to fit.

You were now surrounded by two super-soldiers whose temperatures were only slightly over a normal humans but still high enough to smother you in heat. You sighed and tried to evade as much contact as possible when Steve chuckled and wrapped you in a tight embrace. You wiggled around until you could press a kiss onto the underside of his jaw. With your lips still touching his skin you whispered,: 

“You know this means war, right? ”


	3. Quick Interlude (T'Challa/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just the best. That movie was so good!!!

“You literally have an entire suite to yourself, so why do you feel the need to barge in on my me time and block my whole couch?” You asked the man currently reclining on the tiny couch in the middle of the hotel room.

The meetings your boss held with the royal family were mostly an interesting experience, but you needed to be prepared for anything and everything if you didn’t want to get yelled at afterwards. You often had to correct the short comings of your colleagues and wanted to look over the important documents again so you wouldn’t discover any nasty surprises 5 minutes before the negotations.

Obviously ignoring your plight, the wakandan prince simply raised one single eyebrow. “It’s not you time if you spend it fixing the mistakes of others. How will they ever stop their irresponsible behaviour if you help them out everytime,” He said and closed the book you found him entranced by when you entered the room.  
He swung his legs from the couch with a move that really shouldn’t have looked as graceful as it did, put his book on the also tiny couch table and grabbed your hands to draw you closer. His dark eyes looked deeply into yours and you felt the blood rushing towards your head. You knew that soon the blush would spread from your cheeks, to your neck and then to your chest if you didn’t calm down soon.

“Besides,” His voice was now a few octaves lower, almost like the deep growl big cats produced when faced with danger,  
” There is still plenty of room here for you.” He tugged slightly on your wrists to get you on his lap, and you went willingly with the motion. You weaved your fingers through his dark hair when he began to place small kisses and bites on your neck.

The next morning when your boss asked you if you were attacked by a python in the night you could do nothing more than blush and stammer nonsense and tightly rewrapp the scarf around your neck, still hearing the amused laugh of a certain prince when you discovered the marks placed on your neck.


	4. Obvious trope is obvious (Mystique)

She was staring at you again. You could feel it, the fine hairs on the back of your neck slowly started to rise, goosebumps erupted on your skin, the obvious signs that she was back again. You didn't know how the blue skinned woman had found out your schedule at the cafe, didn't even want to know how, you caught yourself thinking, but you were quite sure that she was here for you. She was obviously taking advantage that your work place was one of the few mutant accepting establishments in the city. And why not, you told yourself, with an obvious mutation like hers it surely wasn't easy to just unwind in a relaxed setting. Her blue skin was really hard to overlook and you had caught yourself staring at her quite often in the beginning. Now you looked at her for different reasons.

Her appearance should have made you uncomfortable, her inhuman looks probably scared most people on the streets, but it didn't. In fact it made you...well you were attracted to her that for sure. You smoothed down your apron one more time and walked towards her table. You were confident that at some stage one of you would fold and break the staring contests and low key flirting and ask the other out. It didn't matter how different she was, the intention was there in her eyes and you felt boosts of confidence everytime she looked at you with obvious desire. For now you would take her order and then...who knows.


	5. Shards (Tony Stark)

“Why I ever agreed to that second date is really beyond me right now.” You said and pulled out another tiny shard of metal out of your boyfriends hand.

“Love, that was the first of many mistakes you made regarding me.” Your boyfriend contered and winked at you.

“Not that I’m complaining.”

With you kneeling between his legs the view must have been quite fantastic for him, you speculated. Even when Tony was in pain he always found the spirit to flirt with you, admirable really. Although you did wish sometimes that he would at least let you concentrate on occasions like this. Speaking of it, you could feel his uninjured hand softly stroke and card through your hair.

“Tony…”

“Hmhm.”

“Tony!”

“Yes, darling?”

“Since you’re too stubborn go to a hospital and U and Dum-E don’t have the tactile finesse to really take care of you I really need to concentrate on not stabbing you with the tweezers, so stop trying to distract me.“

“Yes love.”

………

“Tony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request something or just talk with me the easiest way to do it is on tumblr (tjada-sees-the-world-go-round). I also post my stuff there first so it's not a bad idea to check it out even if you just want to talk about fandoms, I'm always happy to do that!


End file.
